


nct dream || when they get jealous

by honeyhaechan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, enjoy :), hyuck is a little shit as per, idk what else to put, jeno is an angry puppy, jisung is babie, male reader - Freeform, not for the minors ofc, some sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyhaechan/pseuds/honeyhaechan
Summary: scenarios for when the dreamies get a little green-eyed ;)





	nct dream || when they get jealous

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr - bendovabangtan

⇢ huang renjun

i don't think renjun is the type to get jealous over the little things, like you spending more time with someone else. he's really independent, and knows you have your own life and friendships too. he's confident in your relationship and has a lot of trust in you. but when he does get angry, he won't hesitate to let people know you're his, particularly using not so pg-friendly methods. you found that out the hard way after he scratched up your back like nobody's business, and left hickies all over your neck where everyone could see. 

✧༺♥༻∞ ∞༺♥༻✧

⇢ lee jeno

he doesn't take kindly to someone else being the object of your affection. whether it's complimenting the hyungs from the other subunits, or hanging out with his own members too much, jeno will burn holes into your head, or whoever your attention is currently on, mainly you, because what are you doing?  
the eye smile disappears, and intimidating jeno makes his appearance, placing his head on your chest and glaring at the person you were joking about with. he'd either conjure up some excuse to get them away from you, or make them uneasy enough to leave with his piecing stare.  
after they'd gone and the two of you are left alone, you'd tease him for getting jealous, even though he'd just deny it and return to his beautiful smiling self. 

✧༺♥༻∞ ∞༺♥༻✧

⇢ lee donghyuck

haechan. one of the chaotic evils of nct. you probably won't know you've vexed him until he's being extremely petty to you and who you were speaking to.  
oh, those wireless headphones hyuck /knows/ you can't live without? they magically fell off the top of sm's building.  
whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
(he buys you a new one, don't worry)  
donghyuck once took it too far, resulting in a massive argument where you two nearly split up, so he watches what he does, because he never wants to lose you.  
he likes pissing you off when you make him jealous - even though it's unintentional - wanting to punish you, but it almost always ends up with you teaching him a lesson so he doesn't do it again. (haechannie isn't able to do much when he can't walk ;))

✧༺♥༻∞ ∞༺♥༻✧

⇢ na jaemin

the aegyo gets turned up the max. nana will slither in between you and your friend, and face you, looking up with the face he knows you just can't resist; furrowed brows, the biggest puppy dog eyes you've ever seen, and a pretty little pout on his pink lips.  
"hyunggggg, you said you'd help me with moving my wardrobee, i hope you didn't forget~"  
you weren't stupid. and your friend wasn't either. there was always a small glint of warning in his brown eyes. most the time you'd quickly wrap up what you were talking about before it came back to bite you in the ass. (or dick)  
however, if you were a bit slow that day, he'd just be ten times more affectionate, making the person more than uncomfortable with all the pda.

✧༺♥༻∞ ∞༺♥༻✧

⇢ zhong chenle 

lele is also one who wouldn't get too jealous either, i think he's more than assured in the fact that you won't leave him, your bond being too strong. the boys often try to make him annoyed because they're just like that, and almost never succeed.  
"i don't get jealous. i'm chenle." accompanied by a cocky smile, would be his response every time he saw their defeated faces.  
the only thing that would get him mad is someone else sitting in your lap when everyone should know by now that that's his self declared throne. they don't get much chance to do it though, considering he's always there. 

✧༺♥༻∞ ∞༺♥༻✧

⇢ park jisung

it's just a mess when jisung's feeling a little green-eyed. his insecurities just blow the whole thing out of proportion. the first time he got jealous, he completely overthought the whole situation, believing you'd found someone better and pushed you away as a result. after clearing up the miscommunication and reassuring him that you'd never leave him, he cried in relief. it was a really emotional time for you both lmao.  
it doesn't happen much because of that, but you can always tell when jisung's jealous as he starts withdrawing himself from you, and you quickly resolve it.


End file.
